Of Vampires And Crusniks
by stuffnjunk2
Summary: Abel goes to The New Human Empire to speak to his sister about Cain, now Abel is partnered up with Astaroshe Athrin yet again, but this time they will be taking on all of the Rosen Creuz Orden. This is my first fic so please give constructive criticism.
1. A New Partner… Well Not That New

Of Vampires and Crusniks

Chapter 1:

A New Partner… Well Not That New

A/N: Alright this is my first fanfic so don't be surprised if I suck horribly and please do not expect updates really quickly I am not the type of writer that can write all the time I not only have school but I have to be in the right mood or I can't write. I just thought you should know that before I began the story and as you know from the summary this will be an Abel/Astaroshe because I like that pairing more than any other that I have seen though I do like others. Any way on with the fic… after I put in a disclaimer.

PS. I may make this a slight AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own trinity blood in any way, shape, and/or form.

"…" -speaking

'…' -thinking

………………..-short time skips

* * *

Father Abel Nightroad Stood in the imperial palace of The New Human Empire looking towards the empress and the herald that had just announced him. 

"Leave us I wish to talk to him alone." said Seth to the herald who promptly bowed deeply before leaving. "So what brings you here nii-san? You usually only come if you need something."

"I need to know if you have any information on Cain's location or what he is doing lately I haven't been able to find anything on my own." replied Abel. Seth sighed as she heard him say this, not that she hadn't been expecting it but one could hope, she knew that Abel wouldn't like what she was about to tell him.

"As you know Cain is the leader of the Rosen Creuz Orden and has been recently looking for the launch codes of the rockets. But we have found out that his group does not consist of a few dozen members like we first suspected but any were from 150 to 300 though that is subject to change as we cannot gain much solid information on them. They seem to have become much more active after your fight with Cain I hope this means they are becoming desprate but, I fear that they may have found something that gives them new confidence. As for Cain's location or how he plans to get the launch codes this time I do not know."

"Do you know were any of their bases of operation are?"

"Unfortunatly I don't but we do have a lead that if we are lucky we will be able to find out all that they are doing and get to Cain quite soon."

"And what is this lead?"

"Astaroshe Athrin has captured one of their agents that tried to infiltrate the empire, in fact she is interrogating him right now." At the mention of his old partner Astaroshe, or as he affectionately called her Asta-chan, Abel smiled slightly he had missed his formerly anti-human partner. (I'm not sure if Abel really does call Asta, Asta-_chan_ as the only subbed versions that I have seen do not use -chan, -san or any other honorifics for that matter and I'm to lazy to go listen to them again I will use that honorific)

"How is Asta-chan doing anyway? I haven't had the chance to talk to her for a long time"

"As far as I know she is doing well, I haven't had much of a chance to find out I've had far to much work to do, but as I said last time I checked she was fine. Speaking of Asta I have a proposition for you Abel would you like to hear it?"

"Very well Seth-chan what is your proposition?"

Seth smiled she had been hoping to get the conversation to this point from the beginning after all she may be the younger sister but you didn't survive as an empress for long if you didn't know how to manipulate people, she just hoped this little bit of manipulation would bring her brother happiness, "Well Asta is heading the investigation of the Rosen Creuz Orden so I think it would be beneficial to both of you if you partnered up to find out their plans. This way Asta will have someone that she is comfortable with to help her in the investigation and you will get to have someone that knows the area and that you are familiar with."

Abel pondered this idea for a few seconds weighing the pros and cons of accepting this offer then after about a minute of thought Abel responded "I think that it would definatly be in my best interest to accept your offer Seth-chan" he said with a smile.

"good, when the investigation is over and we know were Cain is me and you can go after him together, if you had enough power to tie with him last time then together I'm sure we can win and finally rid him and the Rosen Creuz Orden from the world."

"We were sure we could beat Cain 800 years ago to but he is still here isn't he" Abel replied with a now glum expression as memories of the past played through his mind. Of times when he used to be like Cain and hated humanity, of the time when he began to accept humanity and eventually love it, and most of all the time when Lilith had been killed for those same feelings or as Cain had said 'she was a bad influence on you' how he hated Cain after that. He then thought of when he and Seth thought they had finally gained their revenge on Cain when they dropped him from space down to earth only to find that he had returned stronger than ever.

"He may be strong nii-san but he isn't immortal, there is no such thing as immortality in this world no matter how invincible someone seems."

"I know Seth-chan, I know."

"well nii-san I think Asta should be getting done with her interrogation soon and I'm sure you would like to get a bit of rest before you see her so why don't I have some one show you to the room you will be living in for the duration of your stay?"

"thank you Seth-chan, I appreciate all your doing to help me." said Abel with another smile.

"no problem nii-san, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to tell me." she said as she called for a servant.

"I won't Seth-chan, goodbye for now."

"goodbye nii-san" said Seth as able walked away with the servant. She was glad that he had agreed to be Asta's partner again Seth had read the reports on their previous mission and knew it was Abel that was responsible for Asta's new attitude towards terrans and from having talked to her fairly recently about the mission and being partnered with Abel she knew that the Methuselah had a crush on Abel and she could see Abel thought highly of her so hopefully they would be good for each other as more than just partners in the investigation.

* * *

Astaroshe Athrin was not having a good day, after hours of interrogating one of their only leads into the Rosen Creuz Orden he died on her before she could get any solid information from him. Sure they had gotten a few tidbits like locations of old bases and such but they were bases that the empire already knew about and had searched repeatedly to try to find anything that would point them in the right direction but such is their luck that the enemy had always been thorough in cleaning out these bases so nothing of value was left behind if they left anything, all they had usually got was the ashes of a once great base. 

The thing that annoyed Asta about the death of the prisoner was that it wasn't a death caused by her or one of her subordinates, no somehow the prisoner was able to commit suicide with 7 interrogators in the room including herself. From the autopsy they had found that he had been able to smuggle in some poison in a packet he had swallowed before the captured him, the packet had slowly dissolved so that the poison wouldn't take effect until many hours after he had been captured.

This was Asta's main source of irritation for the day but it certainly wasn't the only one. just when she had gotten home and had just been ready to get into the bath someone knocked on the door to the baths, presumably a servant. "what is it?" she snapped at the person on the other side of the door.

"Forgive me Duchess but there is an imperial messenger here and he has a message for you from the empress, apparently they are new orders." said a calm voice of a servant that Asta recognized as one that had served her for many years and was used to her temper by now. "he said it was important that you read it right away."

"very well I will be out in a moment" she said in annoyance at not being able to relax after a long day of work. Asta came out of the baths and took the message from the servant, broke the seal, then opened and read the letter. 'looks like I won't be bathing today.' thought Asta when she finished the letter. "I will be going to the palace for a few hours don't worry about making dinner"

"yes Duchess" said the servant bowing as Asta walked away wondering about this new partner she would be receiving.

………………..

Asta walked through the halls of the imperial palace towards what she was told was the room of her new partner as she walked quickly hopping to get this done as soon as she could so she could go home when she arrived at his door she knocked loudly so he would be sure to here.

* * *

Abel admired his new rooms looking over the finery and exquisite artwork placed through out the room, this was obviously for the more important guests that stayed at the palace. He was amazed that not only was he was living here but that he would have it all to himself. When one lived on the salary of a priest one didn't stay in rooms this fancy often if ever. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a loud pounding on the door. 'I guess Asta is here.' Abel though barley suppressing a laugh Asta was the only person he knew that was that loud and impatient.

* * *

Asta gave the door a death glare who ever was in there was making her wait way to long Asta began to tap her foot against the floor impatiently. Then she saw the door knob begin to turn and just as she opened her mouth to shout at her new partner she was at a loss for words, until she heard him say "hello Asta-chan it has been awhile." 

"Abel what are you doing here?"

"well Asta-chan I'm your new partner, well not so new really but you get the idea" Abel said with a grin.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think, think that was good for my first attempt but if you disagree please tell me though I would like it if you did so in a polite way and I would like some constructive criticism please I really want to know what I did right and what I did wrong. Thanks for reading this far and also I'm not sure when I will have chapter 2 done but it should be before the 1st of next month though I may not be able to until then cya later. 


	2. The Night of Brief Relaxation

(A/N) Hello I'm back with another chapter, sorry about the long wait I had my midterms and unfortunately my dog got sick last week so after taking her to the vet all throughout the week we finally found out what was wrong with her, unfortunately we had to put her to sleep, so as you can imagine I haven't really been in the mood for writing fan fiction lately.

* * *

Last Time…

Asta gave the door a death glare who ever was in there was making her wait way to long Asta began to tap her foot against the floor impatiently. Then she saw the door knob begin to turn and just as she opened her mouth to shout at her new partner she was at a loss for words, until she heard him say "hello Asta-chan it has been awhile."

"Abel what are you doing here?"

"well Asta-chan I'm your new partner, well not so new really but you get the idea" Abel said with a grin.

* * *

"So the Empress decided to partner you with me?" Asta asked after Abel explained his reasons for being in the Imperial Palace.

"Yes, she said it would be best if we partnered up from now on until we can find the main base of operations for the Orden."

"So did the Vatican request this?"

"Um…not exactly, you see I'm on 'vacation' for an indefinite amount of time so everything I'm doing is of my choice not the Vatican's." Abel replied a bit nervous about the current line of questioning even if it was necessary for them to get this out of the way in the beginning.

"Then how did you get a meeting with the empress, let alone get her to partner you up with me?"

"Well, she had heard that I was coming and decided that since we worked so well together before we might do well again." said Abel, happy that he was able to think up something so quickly 'besides it wasn't really a lie was it? Seth-chan did hear that I was coming and she was the one that decided that me and Asta-chan should be partners again, just because it was me that told her I was coming doesn't really matter…Asta-chan is going to kill me if she finds out I lied to her' Abel thought with a bit of apprehension about the future.

"Well I'm glad that we will get to work together again." said Asta with a smile even though she could tell something was wrong with his explanation she decided to just trust Abel and let the matter rest as it was blindingly obvious that Abel was getting uncomfortable. "So Abel do have you enjoyed your stay in the Empire so far?"

"Definitely, I have been here for almost a full day and I haven't been attacked, I haven't had to prove someone isn't a murderer, and I haven't stumbled on to a plot to assassinate the Empress, yes so far my trip is a lot more relaxing than my last one." Abel grinned happily as he said this

"I suppose that would make a trip a little more fun wouldn't it?"

"It does, now I finally get to relax for a while."

"Wrong, we are going to be searching for clues about the Orden as soon as possible so you will have very little time for relaxing."

"But Asta-chan…" whined Abel.

"I suggest you get some good sleep tonight I plan on coming here to bring you down to the investigation at 5:00 a.m.."

"Asta-chan is so mean to me." Abel whined even louder. After a few hours of catching up and reminiscing about their previous missions Asta decided that it was time for her to go back home and let Abel enjoy his last night of relaxation before their mission officially began.

* * *

After Asta left, Abel left his room to go have his dinner in a rather elegant dinning room, and just minutes before Abel's food arrived Seth entered the room. Abel rose to his feet and bowed deeply, after all they may be brother and sister in private but to the general public Abel was just another foreign priest and Seth was their beloved empress and as such it would be considered greatly insulting to the Empire if Abel should show such disrespect to their empress, and by proxy Methuselah as a whole would be greatly outraged. Abel hated such social rituals ever since he was a child and liked them no better now, he believed people should be able act normally in front of anybody including superiors, unfortunately there were few people that believed as he did, and none of them had the power to change the mindset of the masses.

Aside from the dinner being rather formal it was very enjoyable, not only was the food excellent but he and Seth got a chance to speak of something other than business, that in its self was worth the formality in both Abel's and Seth's opinion, it was once in a blue moon that they could at least act like normal people.

After their dinner Seth had to return to her work and would be at it the rest of the night so she bid Abel a good night and returned to the throne room, after this Abel returned to his room and thought over the events of the day. 'well things certainly could have gone a lot worse than they did, but I wonder if Asta-chan was kidding when she said that we are going to wake up early'

* * *

Much to Abel's dismay when Asta says 5 o'clock she means 5 o'clock, Abel tried to pull the sheets back over his head when a loud knocking awoke him from his slumber, but the knocking just got louder and louder until a very irate Asta let loose a loud yell, "Abel if you don't answer this door right now I'll break it down and drag you to head quarters myself!"

Normally Abel would just ignore such a warning but when your talking about Asta, a women he remembers quite clearly as having a rather violent streak over the course of their time together, so Abel sluggishly got out of bed and made his way over to the door. "Asta-chan, why must you be so loud when I'm trying to sleep" mumbled a tired Abel as he opened the door to face his tormentor.

Asta briefly looked Abel up and down, he still had on his night cloths. Asta remembered quite clearly saying she would be her at 5:00 a.m., so while already annoyed that Abel took so long to answer the door now she had to deal with the fact that he wasn't even near ready to go to the investigations department headquarters "Abel, if you value your life I suggest getting ready to leave immediately." Asta said in a threatening voice, at which Abel quickly decided it would be wise to follow her orders.

* * *

After taking a few minutes to change and take care of the other necessities Abel and Asta were off to the IDHQ to get Abel up to speed on all the information that they had gathered on the Rosen Creuz Orden, after walking several minutes through the government district of the city they finally arrived at their destination. The IDHQ was a large building built in the same fashion as the rest of the city but it gave Abel the same feeling that he got whenever he had been away from AX HQ to long on a mission, it was as though you could feel the work that was done in this building was important.

After entering the building Asta and Abel had to go through several security checkpoints, the deeper they went into the building the more thorough each check point was, Asta was usually seen through without much hassle but due to the fact that Abel was a foreigner and his security clearance card was relatively new, the security guards were much more suspicious about making sure he was who he said he was and that the card was legitimate. Eventually after over a half-hour of security checkpoints they were where they needed to be, Asta's office.

* * *

(A/N) well there's chapter two of 'Of Vampires and Crusniks' hope you enjoyed it, and even though this chapter was a bit boring and not much happened I had to get this out of the way to start the more interesting things that will be happening in the chapters after this one. Again I am sorry for the late update and I promise the others will not take this long, this past month hasn't been very good for me. See you next time and remember to R&R.

P.S. I'm looking for a Beta-Reader for this story so if you are interested either leave me a review or send me a message.

-stuffnjunk2


	3. Attack

(A/N) Hello I'm back with another chapter, sorry about the late update again I know I really need to work on this a lot more but I had a major case of writers block, I went through 5 or 6 drafts of this chapter until I finally found inspiration for this chapter.

* * *

Last Time…

Eventually after over a half-hour of security checkpoints they were where they needed to be, Asta's office.

Abel looked around the room with interest, the room was full of maps with locations marked in what seemed to be random groups of reds, blues, and greens, "The red is for Orden movements in January through April, the blue for May through August, and the green for September through December." Asta informed him when she saw him looking at the map. Along with the maps there was a new looking computer sitting on a desk and in front of the desk rested 6 chairs arranged in a half-circle facing the desk, for when she gave out her orders no doubt.

After letting Abel inspect the room Asta walked behind her desk and sat, "you can sit down if you would like" she said motioning to the closest chair to the desk, as Abel made his way to the chair the door to the office burst open, a young male vampire rushing in to stand in front of Asta.

"Asta-sama the Orden has made a move" the youth said franticly, "the have attacked Konya!" Asta looked at the boy with a shocked look, she quickly regained composure.

"What are the details of the attack?"

"I'm not sure Asta-sama Fortunatis-taicho told me to inform you of the attack, he said the details are still coming in."

Abel and Asta walked to the briefing room to find out more, when they arrived the room was full of other high ranking officials who immediately looked at Asta, and after noticing Abel began to stare at him "who are you and what are you doing here?" said one of the officials suspiciously.

"He is Abel Nightroad of the Vatican, he has been assigned here by the empress, now what happened in Konya?" answered Asta, though many of the officials were apparently not satisfied with the answer about Abel but decided that it was more important that they focus on the attack, everyone gathered around a table with a screen on the surface.

"at 0700 this morning 65 small explosions went off in Konya, there are an estimated 5,000 casualties, as a majority of the bombs were in factories and apartment buildings, these are views of the city from an aircraft" said one of the officials as a picture of the city was displayed. "the explosions seem to be placed in a random order at first but from a birds eye view of the city it seems to make a cross inside of a rose, the symbol that the Orden seem to have been using for their calling card lately" as he said this examples of other times that the symbol had been used were brought on the screen.

The other officials studied the examples and looked angrily at the number of casualties, all thinking of just how to deal with their aspect of the disaster; disaster relief, press releases, and defense incase something like this happened again.

The official continued to explain the situation over the next half-hour then the meeting was adjourned and the official separated to their offices to begin working on the situation. Asta began walking to her office and Abel followed close behind "what are we going to do now?" Abel said after a few minutes.

"we will be going to Konya as soon as possible to begin our investigation of course." Asta replied quickly as she went into her office, she then began to make preparations for their trip.

* * *

Two hours after the meeting Asta and Abel finished their preparations for their trip, they and 10 other operatives of Asta's department were on a ship to Konya. The operatives were going over the information that Abel and Asta received in the meeting, the ship was nearly to Konya by the time they finished. Asta looked at Abel "what do you think the Orden was trying to accomplish by doing this" Asta asked

"I think that they are trying to make themselves known throughout the world as a threat, to Humans and Methuselah alike, they made their point first in Londinium now here, though they may have had alternate motives in both cases, this is the only reason I can see" Abel said looking at Asta, he realized that she was more shaken up by this than she had shown before.

"everyone knows their a threat though why would they need to do this?"

"because while everyone realized that they were a threat before no one realized that they were the threat, my guess is that they want to be at the front of the list now, I can't imagine why though, they have been working discretely for so many years. It makes no sense for them to reveal themselves like this now, unless something has changed them, perhaps their goals have changed, originally they were after a war between the New Human Empire and the Vatican now that there is a solid peace treaty they might have had to change their goal."

"what goal could they achieve by doing this?"

"well the Rosen Creuz Orden is made up of Methuselah only, no humans at all so perhaps they are trying strengthen the hatred between the two races, maybe they want to start a new war, a war just like the Apocalypse." as Abel finished this thought the ship landed in Konya.

* * *

(A/N) for the symbol I used, it was the seal of Martin Luther, I used that because from the research I did on the Orden it was most likely based off of the Rosicrucian Order and they usually tended to favor Lutheranism because they also had problems with the church and since I couldn't find any other seal for the Rosicrucian Order I just used Martin Luther's. 


End file.
